An interposer may be used for rearranging and coordinating the position and sequence of die bond pad signals between a die and a lead frame. To form a package, an encapsulant material is formed over the die, the interposer, and at least part of the lead frame. The various elements, however, may have different coefficients of thermal expansion, which may result in static force stress during temperature cycling.
all arranged in accordance with various embodiments of the present disclosure.